


Six Characters in Search of an Orgasm

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-09
Updated: 2006-07-09
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Characters in Search of an Orgasm

"That's very, um, lifelike." The words were Dr. McKay's, and his voice was just a bit higher than normal.

"And big," Colonel Sheppard added.

"It's not that big," was Ronon's comment.

Teyla looked up from the pipes she was examining, but all she could see was her teammates' backs. Curious, she joined them at the counter, Ronon and Dr. McKay moving to the side to make room for her between them. Her eyes fell on the object all three were staring at. "Surely you have such things on your world," she said, reaching for the smaller one beside it.

The material was unknown to her, firm but flexible. "What is this made of?" she asked Dr. McKay, holding the object out for him to take.

Clearly reluctant, he accepted it. "It feels like silicone." He looked at Colonel Sheppard. "They have silicone and this is what they make it into."

The colonel shrugged. "That's what we make it into."

Before Dr. McKay could answer, the clerk approached. She was young and pretty, and she smiled at McKay. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Me? No, no thank you. No." He thrust the object in his hands at Colonel Sheppard.

"This one is hand carved," she said, picking up the large wooden phallus that had originally captured McKay's attention.

He raised his hands as though warding her off. "No, no, that's fine really. I'm fine."

Colonel Sheppard grinned at the clerk. "His eyes are bigger than his--."

Dr. McKay cut him off with an elbow to the ribs.

Sheppard rubbed his ribs and glared. "Watch it, McKay."

Reaching across Dr. McKay, Teyla took the dildo from the colonel's hand. "I would be interested in trading for this."

All three men took a step back, suddenly finding other things in the shop that needed their attention.

***

The best part of most missions was the post-mission tea with Kate, at least for Teyla. Taking a long sip, she sighed and leaned her head back against Kate's couch.

"That bad?" Kate asked. She was sitting facing Teyla with her feet drawn up under her.

Teyla shook her head. "The tea is that good." She shifted slightly, getting more comfortable. "I surprised my teammates today." Teyla had been waiting all day to tell Kate this story, certain that it would make Kate laugh.

"What did you do?" The corners of Kate's lips were slightly upturned, her eyes showing her anticipation. Kate loved a good story.

"We went to the Kjuthre marketplace. It is known for its wide variety of shops and merchandise."

 

"I can't believe Teyla bought one of those things. She has no idea where it's been."

"They're called dildos, Rodney."

"I know what they're called."

"Hey, she knows you touched it."

"Don't remind me," Rodney said, scowling briefly at John before dropping back on the bed.

Climbing onto the bed, John straddled Rodney's hips and reached into his jacket pocket. "I know where this one has been." Grinning, he pulled a medium-sized green dildo from his pocket. No way was he owning a toy that was bigger than he was.

"That's where you disappeared to," Rodney said, eyes sparking in a way that created an answering spark in John's cock.

"Yup." He leaned down over Rodney, holding the dildo between them. "So what do you think?"

 

"She made him touch it?"

Ronon nodded. "You should have seen his face."

It was all too easy to imagine and Elizabeth clutched at her sides, doubling over with laughter.

 

"Colonel Sheppard said that?"

Teyla nodded and Kate laughed. "He is a naughty man."

"He is. But the expression on Dr. McKay's face…"

"I can imagine," Kate said, grinning in a way she only seemed to allow herself in private, or maybe just with Teyla.

Leaning toward her, Teyla said in a conspiratorial tone, "I purchased one."

"Is that what shocked your teammates?"

Teyla nodded again and Kate laughed a joyous, unhindered sound.

 

"Let me fuck you," John whispered, wrapping Rodney's hand around the dildo.

"Thought you said my eyes were bigger than my--"

"This isn't that big." He nuzzled the side of Rodney's neck. "It would be so hot."

"Okay."

Smiling triumphantly, John began undoing Rodney's pants.

 

"I went back later. Sheppard was coming out of the shop."

That John was purchasing sex toys was one of those things Elizabeth didn't need to know. She looked up at Ronon. "Why did you go back?"

Grinning wickedly, Ronon reached into his dreads.

 

"It's very nice." Kate turned the dildo over in hand.

"I have not owned one in a long time."

"I always thought they were more fun with two," she said softly.

"I have never tried it with two." Teyla lifted her gaze to Kate's. "But I would like to."

 

Sitting back on his heels, John let his gaze fall from Rodney's face, across his chest, down past the cock angling up over his belly, to the full balls nestled between parted thighs. Naked was a good look on Rodney.

So was aroused.

He slid his hands up the outside of Rodney's thighs. This was going to be fun.

 

"It's awfully big," Elizabeth said, eyeing the dildo dubiously.

"It's smaller than I am."

Taking the dildo from him, she held it up between them. "Where did you want to put it?"

Ronon grinned, looking dangerous and boyish at the same time, and Elizabeth's breath quickened.

 

Kate's kisses were both soft and eager, and Teyla was a fool for not having done this sooner. She was leaning over Kate on Kate's small couch. There wasn't enough room and the position was awkward, but Teyla didn't care.

She was kissing Kate.

Kate pushed Teyla's jacket off her shoulders and Teyla drew back long enough to shake it off, letting it drop somewhere behind her. Then Kate's hands were sliding over bare skin, drawing Teyla into more kisses.

 

There were a lot of things John loved about sex with Rodney, like the fact that Rodney gave amazing head, but what John loved most was the way the slightest touch could make Rodney arch and moan. A couple of touches and he was pleading. It was enough to make a man feel like a sex god.

That Rodney was probably like this with everyone was something John didn't think about.

Besides, he had a list of the things only he had ever done to Rodney, and that list was about to get longer.

 

Elizabeth had always been as diplomatic about sex as she was about her work. She considered the other person's needs and tried to balance them against her own.

With Ronon there was no balance.

He didn't need her to be smart, or thoughtful, or even caring. He just needed her to be there. With him. Trusting him.

His hand covered her breast, his lips following.

Elizabeth didn't want to be anywhere else.

 

Teyla couldn't stop looking. She was in Kate's bed, and Kate was naked, spread out in front of her, a soft invitation. Her legs were parted and Teyla lowered herself between them.

Her mouth was above Kate's breast and Teyla didn't hesitate to take the nipple between her lips, its hardness evidence of Kate's own desire. She sucked; she teased; she rubbed the soft curve of Kate's breast with her fingers.

Kate arched beneath her, her hands tightening in Teyla's hair.

 

The more he tasted Rodney, the more arousing the taste became. John suspected this was how addiction started. He didn't care. Rodney's skin was smooth beneath his lips and John slid his mouth downward.

Rodney groaned and lifted his hips.

John cupped Rodney's balls in his hands, brushing the opening behind it with one finger.

 

Her hips in his hands, Ronon held her open, probing and teasing with his tongue, his beard tickling her.

She wanted to move, wanted to push herself against him, demand more, but he was holding her too tightly. Closing her eyes she relaxed into it, letting him have her.

His tongue moved over her clit and she shuddered.

Then he lowered her to the bed and sat back. Elizabeth opened her eyes.

"Turn over."

 

Kate slid her hands down Teyla's sides, and Teyla wondered how a simple touch could feel so good.

Wrapping her arms around Kate, she pulled the other woman down on top of her wanting to feel more of Kate's softness. Kate covered her, but only for a moment, then she slid to the side, kissing Teyla as she moved her hand over Teyla's belly and between her legs.

Groaning, Teyla parted her legs. Kate's fingers weren't soft. They were firm and Kate was using them to explore, to find all the places on Teyla's body that would make her tremble.

 

"John."

Oh yeah, Rodney had definitely reached the pleading stage. Sliding his fingers from inside Rodney, John reached for the dildo. Rodney watched, eyes not straying from John's hands, as John coated it.

Then he drew his legs back, hooking his hands under his knees, holding himself open.

John could see everything, the bottom of Rodney's cheeks, his opening glistening a little with lube, his balls, and cock and hairy thighs. For a moment, he considered dropping the dildo and entering Rodney himself.

Placing the tip at Rodney's entrance, he pushed. Rodney opened and the top of the dildo slid inside.

 

Elizabeth fisted the sheets in her hands, resting her forehead on the sheet.

Ronon was right. The dildo wasn’t as big as he was, but it wasn't much smaller. Unlike Ronon's cock it didn't give, didn't bend. Instead it was hard and implacable inside her. Ronon moved it steadily back and forth, fucking her.

She was being fucked.

Warm breath against the cleft of her ass, the brush of whiskers, followed by Ronon's tongue sliding around the edge of her anus.

He pushed inside and Elizabeth bit her lower lip to keep from crying out. A dildo in her cunt, a tongue in her ass, and she wanted it. She wanted it all.

 

"A condom?" Teyla asked.

Kate was kneeling between Teyla's eyes, nipples hard and pink, hair disheveled, looking like she needed someone to do to her what she was about to do to Teyla. "It makes clean up easier." Kate smiled, a smile Teyla had never seen before, one full of mischief and desire. "And we can change easily from one person to the other. Just put on a new condom."

Switching sounded good to Teyla so she merely nodded. Kate lowered the dildo and Teyla spread her legs.

Kate pushed and Teyla was being opened. She hadn't been open in a long time. She'd missed it.

But Kate had been worth waiting for.

 

"You like it," John said, nuzzling the side of Rodney's thigh.

"You're fucking me, of course I like it."

John pushed it in a little faster and harder.

Eyes falling shut, Rodney muttered, "No one else…"

Smiling to himself, John slid his mouth down to Rodney's balls.

 

Ronon had stopped moving the dildo, and was now just holding it inside her as he took her apart with his tongue.

She was so close; one more thrust would do it. Ronon knew it too, but he wasn't giving it to her. He was keeping her there, needing and wanting, giving him everything she had.

Heaven help her, she liked it.

Pressing a kiss to her ass, he sat up. Elizabeth couldn’t help it, she pushed back, not wanting him to stop.

She pushed back again when he gently withdrew the dildo.

When she felt its blunt tip where his tongue had been she shuddered, but she didn't protest.

 

Teyla lifted her hips, moving in time with Kate's thrusts.

Kate was stretched out over her, kissing her sweetly, the soft press of her body contrasting with the hardness of the phallus moving steadily back and forth in Teyla's quim.

 

Leaving the dildo all the way inside Rodney, John sat back on his heels. The flared base obscured the stretch of Rodney's ass around it. Disappointed, he pulled it back slightly and then pushed it forward again, watching Rodney take it.

"John?"

Capturing Rodney's puzzled gaze, John said, "You do it."

"What? You?"

"Masturbate with me," John said, wrapping his own hand around his cock.

"Oh, God."

 

Elizabeth had no idea how much of the dildo was in her, but it had to be at least half. It felt like more.

She was stretched and open. Ronon was pulling her apart, the teasing caress of his fingers in her folds adding to the pulling.

"I want to fuck you," he whispered. "Can I?"

Closing her eyes, swallowing the lump of desire rising up from her belly, Elizabeth said, "Yes."

 

Her peak was near, too near. Teyla didn't want it to arrive so soon, but Kate was licking and sucking, still moving the dildo.

She tried to fight it, but Kate was too good, and she came with a small cry, the strength of it lifting her head and shoulders from the bed.

 

Rodney was resting his weight on one elbow, reaching between his legs with his free hand to grip the dildo.

Watching Rodney fuck himself was better than the dirtiest porn John had ever seen, and John had to slow his strokes to keep from coming. He wanted to see Rodney come first.

"You're so hot." Rodney's voice was rough and low, but the words still went straight through John to his cock.

He could feel Rodney's eyes on him, could see the lust in Rodney's face, and he wasn't going to be able to hold back.

It was almost a surprise when it hit, and he lifted up on his knees after the first spurt, watching through eyes that could barely focus as his fluid landed on Rodney's cock and Rodney's ass, and the dildo moving inside him.

 

It was too much. She was too full. Every thrust of Ronon's cock pushed the dildo in her ass deeper. The excess would slide back out only to have Ronon's next thrust push it in again.

She couldn’t protest. She was too busy shaking as one orgasm after another wracked her, Ronon's hands and Ronon's cock keeping her from collapsing onto the bed.

"Elizabeth." Ronon said her name like a prayer.

Closing her eyes, Elizabeth focused on the feel of him filling her again and again, reaching places no one else ever had.

 

Teyla rolled them, pressing Kate into the bed with her weight. The dildo was still inside her, and she reached between them. An aftershock went through her as she pulled it free.

She was going to replace the condom when Kate's hand closed around her wrist, guiding Teyla's hand closer to her. Teyla's breath hitched when Kate guided the dildo into her mouth.

Kate let go of her wrist and Teyla moved the dildo slowly back and forth, staring at the sight of Kate's lovely mouth stretched around it, thinking vaguely that she might peak again just from watching.

Taking hold of Teyla's other hand, Kate guided it down between her legs, into her quim. She was soft and wet, and Teyla moved her fingers willingly, exploring Kate's folds.

 

"Please, John."

Awareness slowly returning, John reached over and took Rodney's cock in his hand, stroking with a long, sure movement.

"Thank God," Rodney said, sounding more than a little desperate and pushing the dildo in hard and fast.

John jerked him off with even steady strokes, a little slower than Rodney liked, watching the dildo moving in and out of Rodney's ass. With his free hand, he touched the edge of Rodney's opening, feeling the way it answered the dildo's tug.

He was only able to feel a few thrusts before Rodney came in a rush of fluid and words.

 

Ronon thrust hard and deep before going still. Elizabeth could feel his cock pulsing, and she came again herself, a final small contraction shaking her exhausted body.

He withdrew slowly, and then eased the dildo from inside her. She collapsed on the bed in a move she knew was neither graceful nor attractive.

Resting a hand on her hip and settling beside her, Ronon kissed the back of her neck gently. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. As long as I don't have to move for a few hours, maybe a few days, perhaps a month."

He chuckled. "So you liked it?"

Turning onto her back, she pressed a hand to his cheek. "I like you."

&nsp

Teyla kissed Kate hungrily, putting every bit of the arousal still coursing through her into the kiss.

Kate had already reached her peak. But Teyla wanted to take her there again and again. She circled Kate's clit with her fingers, pleased when Kate shuddered. But Kate's hand closed around her wrist, pulling her hand away.

"Come here," Kate whispered, tugging at Teyla's hips.

Teyla settled between Kate's legs, aligning their bodies. Legs wrapping around Teyla, Kate began to grind, rubbing herself against Teyla.

Pressing her face up against the side of Kate's neck, Teyla ground back.

 

"You," Rodney said, poking him in the chest, "are really kinky."

"I am, aren't I?"

With a slight shake of his head, Rodney kissed him. "It wasn't a compliment."

"Yes it was," John said, using his body weight to maneuver Rodney onto his back and then settling against him. Sliding an arm around Rodney's waist, he turned his head just enough so he could kiss Rodney's chest. "I think I saw Ronon going into the shop when I was leaving."

"Ronon? Why would Ronon be buying sex toys?"

"For the same reason we are."

"First, you bought it. And second, Ronon has a lover he makes fuck himself with a dildo?"

"I didn't make you," John pointed out, pausing to take a breath, because he liked the way Rodney smelled after sex. "And maybe it's a herself."

"Huh." After a moment, Rodney said, "What do you think Teyla is doing with hers?"

"I think we should not speculate about our teammates' sex lives."

"You brought it up."

"Go to sleep, Rodney."

"Hmmpf."

 

"What is so funny?" Ronon asked, gently stroking her back with one hand.

"I keep picturing Teyla handing Rodney a dildo."

Ronon chuckled, the sound rumbling pleasantly through his chest. Elizabeth squeezed him with the arm she had slung across his waist. "It was pretty funny," he said.

"What do you think John is doing with his?"

"McKay."

Elizabeth lifted her head and looked down at him. "Really?"

Ronon nodded.

"And Teyla?"

"Heightmeyer."

Elizabeth lay back down, snuggling comfortably into his side. As attractive as the others were, she'd snagged the hottest member of John's team.

Part of her insisted that she should have doubts, about Ronon, about John and Rodney, but knowing you could die tomorrow had a way of putting things in perspective. "So," she said, "what do you think of me using it on you?"

"I think that's a possibility." It was an unexpected yes.

Closing her eyes, she considered the possibilities.

 

Closer, she had to get closer, not a lot, just a little, just…

"Teyla." Kate clutched at her as she came, her fingernails digging into Teyla's back.

Teyla came with her, holding Kate close, Kate's tremors adding to her own.

"Oh," Kate said quietly, her body relaxing beneath Teyla's.

"Yes," Teyla agreed, her heart pounding as she came down from her own peak.

"We should have done this sooner." Kate's grip had relaxed, and she moved one hand slowly up Teyla's back.

"Much sooner." Teyla agreed.

"We'll have to make up for lost time." Teyla could hear Kate's smile.

Teyla pressed a quick kiss to Kate's neck, before sliding to the side, one leg sliding between Kate's and her arm resting on Kate's waist. "We have much to make up for."

"We'll have to do this every day at least."

"Maybe twice."

"Three times."

"The Riysar consider three a lucky number."

"It's settled then." Kate said, squeezing her lightly. "Imagine how Rodney would react if he knew what you'd done with that dildo."

"First, he would turn red, then purple, and then he'd start to stutter, waving his hands about. Then he'd point at the door, mutter something about Zelenka and run from the room."

Kate laughed.

"Once safe inside his quarters, he would masturbate."

Kate laughed again.

Teyla decided that dildo had been the best trade she'd ever made.


End file.
